Fuel injection valves are in wide spread use, e.g., in internal combustion engines. Valves may be dose fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. The fuel injection valves can be coupled to the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine in different manners. The coupling of the fuel injection valves to the cylinder head should be very precise to obtain a correct injection point. It is known to use a spacer ring made of stainless steel for installing the fuel injection valve in the cylinder head.